Curly como Arnold
by tanathosshin
Summary: Curly y Arnold sufren un accidente, el primero no ha sufrido lesiones serias, pero en sus sueños y en sus pensamientos se ve a si mismo viviendo la vida de Arnold
1. Chapter 1

Curly como Arnold

Capitulo 1

De fenómeno a soñador

Desperté, recuerdo que estábamos yo, Arnold, Gerald, Syd y Stinky lanzando piedras desde un acantilado, fue culpa de Wolfang y Ludwig desde que esos dos idiotas se adueñaron del terreno baldío nos vimos forzados a buscar otro lugar donde jugar al beisbol o al futbol americano, casualmente ese día traje conmigo el balón que me lleve el día que tuvimos el último partido, lo mostré y les propuse a los demás jugar al futbol luego de que nos aburrimos de lanzar piedras, empezamos , lo último que recuerdo fue separarme del grupo luego del juego, allí estaba Arnold se veía callado y meditabundo mientras veía el panorama sentado en un alto acantilado que daba al rio, me acerque a el

Hola, Arnold, bonito panorama, ¿no crees?

Me voltio a ver – eso creo – dijo sin prestarme mucha atención

De repente ocurrió el fatídico acontecimiento que dio lugar a que yo amaneciera en un hospital , me acerque a arnold no intercambiamos realmente mucho las palabras solo veíamos el atardecer , empezó a temblar, no hubo tiempo ni para él, ni para mi , caímos por el acantilado, lo último que recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente fue ver a arnold tendido en el suelo probablemente inconsciente de repente sentí como un gran dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo, no intente hacer ningún movimiento, pensé que moriría y vería mi vida entera pasar ante mi antes de ello , en lugar de eso, por absurdo que parezca soñé que yo era arnold, soñé que mis padres se iban, me quedaba con mis abuelos (bueno sus abuelos) iba al jardín de niños, luego a la 118, mi (su realmente) amistad con Gerald , me enamoraba (al principio de Ruth después de Lila), sus momentos felices con los muchachos del salón, salvaba el vecindario, encontraba el diario de mis padres , y por último a mi junto a él cayendo de un acantilado.

Alguien entro estaba en una cama junto a la ventana del hospital, el hombre (creo que era uno de los enfermeros) se me acerco

Despertaste, ¿como te sientes niño?

Como si hubiese vivido dos vidas y muerto una

¿Cómo?

Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente

1 semana

¿!1 semana!? – me sentí angustiado

Si, al parecer no sufriste demasiadas fracturas, no obstante el doctor esta asombrado con tu recuperación

¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Digamos que tu estado actual es mejor que el de tu amigo con cabeza de balón

¿Cabeza de balón? – pensando – arnold

Si, al parecer se encuentra en un estado crítico, pero será un alivio para tus padres el saber que ya has despertado ¿te duelen mucho tus fracturas?

¿No demasiado?

Bien, espera aquí, traeré al doctor y de paso llamar a tu casa para avisar a tus padres de que al fin has despertado

Gracias

No hay de que

Tan pronto marcho el enfermero no pude evitar pensar en varias personas, mis papas, los muchachos, pero pronto a ese pensamiento se añadieron otros: los abuelos de arnold, los inquilinos (¿cómo sabía y recordaba los nombres de cada uno?) Gerald (quien nunca me simpatizo mucho realmente) ¡no era yo mismo!, ya no era Curly "Tadeo" , era como una nueva persona que había asimilado lo recuerdos de arnold (eso es una locura) pero como es que sabia y recordaba tantas cosas concernientes a él (tan bien como recordaba las concernientes a mi)

Paso la semana los primeros en ir a verme fueron mis padres obviamente, tan bien llegaron algunos de mis compañeros: Eugene, Brainy, (prácticamente todos los fenómenos de cuarto grado) y… oh, quien lo diría la señorita Rhonda también estaba con ellos

Uhm – sonreí al verlos

Hola Curly – dijeron todos al unisonó salvo Rhonda

Compañeros – dije sentándome sobre la cama – Rhonda – con gesto coqueto

Desvió la mirada, me levante iba a acercarme a ella, pero escuche una voz que me decía que no intentara hacer eso, no lo hice, tal vez porque recordé que aun me dolía tener que caminar

¿Me ayudan? – pregunte

Eugene se me acerco secundado por Brainy, me agarraron uno de cada brazo para que pudiera levantarme

Mis muletas – señalando – están ahí

Esta vez Shena me acerco las muletas

No vas a ponerte primero algo para cubrir, eh, digamos tu torso – me dijo Eugene

¿Cómo? – recordé no llevaba camisa o algo solo mi pijama de hospital y las vendas que cubrían parte de mi cuerpo

Qué hay de… tu bata – me dijo Eugene

Esta – señalando – por ahí… Rhonda mi amor si fueras tan amable

tómalas tu mismo – respondió la susodicha

por favor mi cielo esa es la manera de tratar al amor de tu vida luego de despertar de un accidente que pudo causarle una muerte segura

está bien, toma – se acerco al lugar señalado y me dio mi bata – no te hagas ilusiones fenómeno y no vuelvas a usar las palabras tu, yo y amor en una oración

como gustes, querida

fenómeno

querida serias tan… amable de… ayudarme a ponerme la bata

ni en tus sueños – me dijo

vamos Rhonda no seas mala – replico Eugene

si, además recuerda de quien fue la idea de venir a… - Shena no pudo terminar de hablar porque rápidamente Rhonda le tapo la boca

está bien – dijo Rhonda – si insisten – frunció el seño mientras tomaba la bata y ayudaba a Curly a ponérsela

SONREI

esto no puede estar pasando - decía Rhonda con cara de fastidio

Me sentí tentado a responderle algo pero por algún motivo solo me dirigí a la puerta del cuarto del hospital que daba a un mirador desde el que se podía ver la ciudad, me siguieron

bonita vista, no?

Sabes algo sobre… arnold – dijo Eugene

En realidad lo único que menciono el enfermero fue que el también está siendo atendido… solo que… su estado es…por así decirlo… más delicado que el mío, no sé si aquí o en otro hospital lo ignoro

Caray me siento fatal de oír eso – dijo Eugene

Es verdad – dijo Rhonda

Arnold se ha portado muy bien con todos nosotros – dijo Shena

Helga… esta… muy …preocupada…al… respecto – jadeo Brainy

Helga – a curly le comenzó a doler la cabeza, en su mente se proyectaron varias imágenes simultáneamente – maldición, no, no, de nuevo – Curly se desmayo en ese momento

Curly – gritaron los presentes tratando de obtener respuesta de este

Curly estuvo al menos tres horas inconsciente paso de nuevo, básicamente en su inconsciencia él se veía a sí mismo como Arnold rememorando muchos momentos de su vida (en esta ocasión momentos que de algún modo incluían a Helga) momentos extrañamente felices en compañía de una chica que al menos desde la perspectiva de Curly no podía ser la Helga que conocía (nunca le agrado Helga) tampoco la odiaba, pero al menos no pensó que esa chica ruda y mandona pudiera tener un lado bueno y gentil, el sueño concluyo con la confesión, el beso, el vecindario a salvo, final feliz, ¿o tal vez no tanto?, ¿el calor del momento? .

Casualmente al despertar solo se levanto le pidió agua al enfermero hablo con su mama por teléfono y se volvió a acostar con miedo a perder el conocimiento nuevamente y soñar que él estaba viviendo la vida de alguien mas

Y justo tenía que desmayarme cuando estaba ella ahí – refiriéndose a Rhonda – aquello no tiene sentido, realmente había soñado y rememorado la vida de Arnold primera desde una perspectiva general y ahora desde la perspectiva de que Arnold tal vez sentía "algo" por la una ceja y de ser así, ¿porque? ¿De qué manera? Acaso no había sufrido un accidente, acaso lo que había visto justo después de caer del acantilado había sido el cuerpo sin vida de Arnold? Acaso Arnold (su espíritu) ahora estaba viviendo dentro del, ¿Porque? Porque no dejaba de pensar en Gerald y en Helga, - frotándose la cabeza – esto es demasiado, no sé cómo pero mañana veré que averiguo acerca del estado actual de Arnold – pensando – y si ha muerto, no eso no puede ser – sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espina dorsal – eso podría significar que me quedare así para siempre

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Esto tiene que ser una broma

Es en serio, tu recuperación nos ha dejado a mí y a tu papa realmente asombrados, ¿no te alegra podrás reencontrarte con tus compañeros y volver a la misma rutina en una semana?

Aquello no me hacia feliz, debería estar feliz, sobreviví al accidente, mis heridas se habían cual era la palabra que usaban mama, el doctor y el enfermero, a si "recuperación milagrosa" aquello no estaba nada bien, esa era la peor noticia que había recibido durante la semana. Todo empezó el día luego de que me desmaye, fui a buscar a Arnold, al consultorio en el que se encontraba, allí estaban esos tipos, su mejor amigo: Gerald, Lila, y oh ¡que dicha la mía! Helga g. (la g era por Geraldine), ¿otra vez estaba viendo el mundo a través de los ojos de Arnold?

¡buenas tardes! – ironice

No obtuve respuesta

¿Cómo esta? – obviamente refiriéndome a Arnold

¿Qué haces aquí zopenco? – dijo Helga, (oh al menos obtuve una respuesta, aunque se tratara de un insulto)

El doctor menciono que Arnoldo estaba internado en el hospital, se me ocurrió que no sería una mala idea hacerle una visita y bueno ¡heme aquí!

Gerald y lila me miraron extrañados

Mira zopenco – me dijo Helga, ¿porque tiene que ser así con todo el mundo?, sabia por los recuerdos de arnold que era una especie de coraza para evitar que las otras personas sobre todo sus compañeros le hiciéramos daño – no sé qué has venido a hacer aquí – no pero yo si Helga y tú no estás cooperando para nada- el hecho es que el cabeza de balón, no tuvo la misma suerte que tu, su estado – su tono de voz cambio sonaba mas digamos angustiada – su estado

El aun no ha despertado – esta vez el que hablo fue Gerald

Parece ser que su estado es crítico – agrego lila – desconozco los detalles del accidente sabemos que también estuviste, ahí, el doctor menciono que al igual que él te encontrabas internado en el hospital

Prefiero no seguir recordando lo que paso después de eso fueron detalles del estado actual de arnold, Helga perdía la cordura y se echaba a llorar "en el hombro de lila" Gerald comentaba sus visitas a su amigo, no se había visto mejoría en él, el estado de su amigo, sus abuelos, los inquilinos, en fin todas las personas de algún modo relacionadas a él angustiados por su estado actual, curioso. Me sentía mal por él, pero quien más lastima me daba en ese momento era yo mismo, no debería saber esto, a lo mejor ni siquiera debería pensarlo, eso significaba que estas pesadillas, sueños recuerdos y la gran oleada de pensamientos acosándome constantemente no terminarían, tal vez mi estado de ánimo a causa de ello y la gran angustia que sentía (pensaron que por el) fue lo que me permitió quedarme un rato con ellos y con su tristeza cuando me hice a la idea de que debería comer algo "no había querido probar bocado en todo el día" me despedí, trate de irme de la manera más Cortez posible, me encamine a mi cuarto en el hospital

Una semana después

No sabía cómo ni de qué manera pero me las había ingeniado para no luchar o tratar de contener aquello dentro de mí, los pensamientos, en otras palabras la consciencia de arnold, materializada a través de sus recuerdos, complicado ¿verdad?, curioso no recuerdo como o porque pero termine volviéndome de alguna manera "el nuevo mejor amigo de lila", admito que era una persona muy agradable, aunque le vendría bien un poco de imperfección, no entendía como una delicia como ella podía estar enamorada de un sujeto como arnie el primo extraño de arnold, de todos modos no planeaba hacerlo, lo gracioso del asunto es que no caí en cuenta del porque inexplicablemente empecé a sentir atracción hacia lila, hasta que mi psicólogo (imaginen la cara que hizo cuando le conté de lo sucedido) sugirió que a lo mejor me sentía atraído hacia ella porque de algún modo la consciencia de arnold a lo mejor comenzaba a dominarme y hacia que de algún modo yo ahnelara o al menos sintiera la necesidad de continuar las cosas justo donde arnold las había dejado inconclusas, no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde

Casa de huéspedes

¿Estás seguro que deseas trabajar conmigo en la casa de huéspedes? – me dijo el abuelo de arnold

Abuelo… eh, señor por supuesto, no sé qué quiere decir con "trabajo" solo quiero darle asistencia y ayuda remunerada y barata

¿Qué pretendes?

Solo quiero ayudar

¿de qué manera?

Usted sabe es viejo

¡viejo!

Preferiría el termino persona de la tercera edad

¿Qué puedes hacer?

Mis papas tienen una lavandería, podría empezar por lavar su ropa sucia

¿y luego qué?

Luego podría permitirme ayudar usted sabe con los inquilinos, cobrar la renta, ayudarle con las reparaciones

¿en serio harías eso? ¿tus padres saben que quieres trabajar aquí? ¿luego? que ahora resulta que lavaras nuestra ropa de forma gratuita

De ser necesario

Más tarde esa noche

En que me metí, no me siento el mismo de siempre, sin duda el viejito se estaría preguntando porque querría un muchacho de 9 años (que encima ayudaba a sus padres en la lavandería) trabajar en un hogar de huéspedes ¿arnold me estas tomando el pelo?, porque querría un extraño como yo, un desconocido para ellos, ¿que buscaba yo con esa gente?, ¿estar con mis seres amados?, ¡oh!, casi lo olvido, los de arnold? De repente las palabras de mi psicólogo comenzaban a cobrar cierto sentido.

De hecho no solo en la casa de huéspedes, también en la escuela, brincos diera por estar con Lila, lo que más rabia me daba del asunto era que el viejo luego de ver que cumplí con mi promesa no solo me dio el trabajo sino que comenzó a cada vez más a abusar de mi buena fe y los deseos que sentía de saber que de algún modo hallaba consuelo de las voces, sueños y recuerdos haciendo labores para el viejo y los tontos inquilinos, debería renunciar ¿Qué pasara con el abuelo?, pero que conclusión podía llegar a sacar un simple muchacho como yo, víctima de este juego, broma del destino cruel e inmundo.

No podía dormir, esto me había despojado incluso de lo único que me quedaba por hacer "vengarme" el tonto que de algún modo se fundió a mí y mis recuerdos estaba en coma y hacer algo malo no solo al abuelo si no a los inquilinos sin duda de algún modo solo terminaría rompiéndome el corazón ¡estoy loco, lo sé!

Al día siguiente

De camino a la escuela no podía dejar de preguntarme si no me había metido sin dudas en un no problema digamos (compromiso incensario) sin duda al abuelo (el de arnold, no el mío) ya se había hecho a la idea de que necesitaba (ahora que no estaba su nieto) una mano amiga, lo cierto es que el ambiente era ¿cómo es esa palabra que uso Rhonda esa vez?, a si ahora recuerdo "no del todo desagradable"

Curioso bajo otros términos esto sería realmente gracioso ¿Quién iba a decir que Helga estuviese tan obsesivamente enamorada de arnold? ¿Cómo saberlo? Había que aceptar que en realidad ella y yo no éramos tan diferentes y… ¿aun así me cuesta demasiado aceptar que me estoy enamorando de ella?

Esto también es algo que debo discutir con el psicólogo, (eso si no se ha decidido aun a recomendarme mejor un psiquiatra)

¿Qué estas mirando fenómeno? – espeto Helga con su tono habitual

¿Estaba viéndola?

Me gusta el color de tu moño, supongo – espero que no se lo tome a mal

Solo refunfuño mientras me lanzaba una mirada asesina (típico de Helga)

Llegamos baje del autobús lo primero que se me ocurrió fue dar una ojeada a mis recuerdos (en realidad los de arnold) había algo que me sentí tentado a averiguar acerca de cierta personita de una ceja.

Tuve ganas de salir corriendo, es para ponerse a gritar ¿podría alguien tratar de una manera tan despiadada da al ser amado? Mas importante aun parecía que arnold en realidad tenía cierta dependencia a saber que muy a su manera Helga nunca olvidara atormentarlo ¿podría eso ser un alivio para una mente coherente? Claro que yo no era el vivo retrato de cordura y coherencia del cuarto grado

Pero no, no podía, no me iba a echar para atrás, lo que sea que deba averiguar debía ser ahora.

Al parecer arnold había soñado, el sueño… Helga y tu, no pude menos que echarme a reír, arnold había soñado (debido a cierta información manipulada por parte de Rhonda) con una boda, (la suya), al parecer aun creía en la cigüeña, lo primero que hice fue tratar de imaginar la reacción de arnold al despertar de su sueño el día siguiente, (que tenía que ver aquello conmigo realmente)

Como se las había ingeniado Helga para armar toda esa farsa de voz ronca, como demonios Gerald pudo manejar ese autobús avanzando a toda velocidad, era algo que ni el mismo arnold, sabia (demasiados misterios para mi salud mental, diría yo)

¿Había valido la pena sacrificar su orgullo (no su dignidad) solo por el perdón de iggy?

Yo no había sido mejor cierto ¿me sentí mal? Yo también había estado ahí, yo junto a la multitud regodeándome con la humillación de arnold, (bueno al menos tenía el consuelo que realmente arnold no había realmente hecho algo por mi) ¿a quién quiero engañar el estuvo conmigo después de mi falsa relación y rompimiento falso con Rhonda, la única vez que realmente me eche para atrás con algo.

Entonces caí en la cuenta que a lo mejor cada vez mi personalidad se entremezclaba con algunos aspectos propios de los de arnold ¿una especie de fusión?

¿Hasta cuándo debo cargar con esta maldición?

En clases

Nadie sospecharía que tan enamorado se encontraba arnold de la muchacha de una sola ceja.

Cualquiera diría que cargar con la consciencia del niño mas bueno del vecindario no me daría un momento de paz ¡cuánta razón! La primera semana transcurrió de la manera más estresante posible ¿Quién lo diría? Recuerdo que el señor Simmons menciono algo que se llamaba memoria muscular ¡adivinen! Con los muchachos jugamos baseball, yo al bate por cierto, saz, recuerdo que noquee primero a Eugene y su imán invisible de mala suerte, seguido de syd, Harold, stinky hasta Gerald, eso me hizo bien, supongo, me sentía complacido, tenia cierto rencor aun contra mis compañeros por dejarme encerrado dentro de una tumba (una tumba con la novia fantasma, por cierto)

No me quedo más remedio que largarme de ahí antes de seguir lastimando a alguien (y conseguirme más problemas de los que ya tenía) por suerte de algún modo parecía ser que hasta Harold extrañaba ser noqueado por una pelota de baseball ¿deben extrañar mucho a arnold realmente?

No podía detenerme, me aleje no sé porque pero lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la casa de arnold, entrar a su dormitorio, (tal vez lograría pasar desapercibido)

Era un buen lugar por cierto, agradable

Lo único que conseguí fue llamar más la atención acerca de mi extraña conducta, lo bueno fue que las dos ocasiones que me cole a su dormitorio no fue precisamente su abuelo quien me encontró, ya fuera Oscar o Helga, ninguno de ellos estaba realmente en posición de hacer preguntas, Óscar debe de ser una persona muy patética, si se coló al dormitorio de un niño en coma a causa de que su esposa lo echo (por quinta vez por cierto) y necesitaba un lugar adonde dormir.

Curioso me sentí aliviado, no podía dejar de familiarizar la obsesión de Helga hacia arnold, con (la ahora ya casi desaparecida) obsesión que sentía por Rhonda, de repente me vi a mi mismo cortejando a Helga, ¿habría una manera de hacer eso y salir vivo en el acto?, solo el tiempo lo diría.

Eso me inquieto mucho realmente ¿porque iba yo a cortejar a Helga? Al fin y al cabo ella solo me atraía por la parte de mi que recordaba haber vivido (mejor dicho soñado) ser arnold.

Tuve la impresión como si de algún modo arnold estuviera dentro de mi cabeza dándome órdenes, (como si se tratara de un alma en pena) utilizarme como su médium y de algún modo utilizar mi cuerpo para satisfacer (que digo completar, eso que nunca se atrevió a hacer antes del accidente)

Tuve la sensación de encontrarme oyendo la voz de arnold, el dando órdenes a mi cabeza y de algún modo sabía también que antes justo del accidente, minutos antes del temblor, él pensaba en la manera de hablar con Helga, acerca de sus sentimientos, tuve entonces la osadía de colarme a su cuarto por la noche, registrar sus cosas, allí estaban justo donde recordaba las había dejado ahí: el pequeño libro rosa, el listón de cabello de Ruth McDougal, el zapato de Cecil (la otra Cecil), su fotografía con lila, estas fueron (de las cosas que el mantenía en su cuarto) las que más me llamaron la atención, por supuesto sin ser descubierto las traje conmigo a mi casa.

Escuche su voz hablando dentro de mí con una gran emoción

Bueno no realmente, después de todo solo fueron sus recuerdos (la gran nostalgia que aquello produjo en el) y no podía verme a mí mismo como un individuo ahora ajeno a todo lo que él había sido (no con sus recuerdos dentro de mi cabeza)

Diría que creo que ya se quien es la persona que anoto todos estos poemas

Corrí rápidamente al lugar de donde oí provenía la voz, había alguien en el espejo, no se trataba de mi reflejo, (se trataba de arnold)

Al día siguiente

Llame por teléfono, le dije a Helga que necesitaba urgentemente hablar algo impórtate con ella, tan pronto terminaron las clases la seguí y la espere pacientemente en el pórtico de su casa (no me había dirigido la palabra en la escuela) mala señal

Te necesito, acompáñeme hay algo en mi casa que quiero que veas – trague saliva

Aquí, ahora, que podría ser tan importante para que vengas a buscarme hasta mi casa, ¿dime?

Chica lista

Ahora se acerca de tu secreto, al parecer encontré algo que creo te pertenece, la otra noche que te encontré en la casa de huéspedes, estabas tratando de recuperarlo

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esto iba a terminar bien, ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con Helga en toda la semana luego del accidente (tan solo espero que no se lo tome a mal)

¿algo que crees me pertenece? Interesante, y de que podría tratarse realmente

Tienes alguna cosa en mente

Oh, cielos que clase de respuesta era esa (esto se está complicando) Helga era una chica lista pero no era adivina.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices de una buena vez?, ¡no se tu! pero yo si tengo cosas más importantes por hacer – dijo apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas

- a lo mejor, pero antes quiero que sepas que me tomara algo de tiempo hablar contigo y explicarte todo lo que me ha pasado, podría tomarme horas

Si iba a llamar la atención de Helga, necesitaba pensar algo rápido, una cosa era hablar de esto con mi psicólogo y una muy diferente era tratar de hacerlo con una persona que de una manera u otra no solo no le daría interés a lo que estaba por decirle, si no que probablemente se pondría a la defensiva al pensar de que manera sabia yo su más profundo secreto de toda la vida

Y mi actitud sin duda no le causaba la "más" mínima impresión (a Helga), no comparando eso con todas las veces que "había" perdido el control en la escuela y "había" conseguido ser considerado como el psicópata de la 118

¿vamos, apresúrate llevo prisa zopenco – me dijo con su tono habitual de siempre, curioso no solo no logro intimidarme sino que me pareció medianamente gracioso el asunto (sus esfuerzos por parecer una tipa dura todo el tiempo) sonreí

Solo necesito que vengas conmigo hay algo que debo mostrarte – me acerque a ella como tratando de verla directo a los ojos

Casi podía sentir su respiración chocando con la mía (la sensación me impresiono bastante) debería hacer algo respecto a este sentimiento, pero recordé que "Helga" no era la clase de persona que se dejaría dominar realmente por lo ¿tal vez? incomodo e inusual de la situación.

Y de regreso podemos detenernos en el centro comercial, ¿te parece? Te comprare un helado ¿o gustas una pizza mejor? – la mire con toda esperanza de "conseguir" su interés al menos de esa manera

Eso la tomo por sorpresa parecía que comenzaba realmente a tomarme en serio (y de paso a dudar de cuales eran mis intenciones en aquel momento)

¿a qué… viene todo esto fenómeno? No estarás tratando de invitarme a salir o algo por el estilo ¿o… sí?

¡solo sígueme si!

Esperaba escuchar algún insulto una frase humillante, ¿tal vez? en ese momento no "sabía" que esperar de ella

¿no estarás… tratando de darle celos a ronda? ¿o… sí? ¡Créeme! no funcionara – dijo enarcando su única ceja

¿y me lo dice la chica que se ofreció a pasar tiempo con cierto "cabeza de balón" para darle celos a lila? – admito que haber podido decirle esto en su propia cara estaba haciendo que todo este asunto valiera la pena

Tienes mucho valor para venir y decirme eso, ¿seguro que tu accidente no causo que perdieras el último tornillo que te quedaba?

En realidad digamos que obtuve poderes (o mejor digamos los recuerdos de cierta persona especial para ti)

Tuve la sensación que mi integridad física peligraba en ese momento, "Helga" la matona del cuarto grado iba a descargar toda su ira conmigo en un solo y eficiente golpe, en lugar de eso solo me miro confundida)

¿no estarás… tratando de decir qué?

Digamos que se algunas cosas, cosas que "Arnoldo" sabia concernientes de ti, (como y porque ni yo mismo lo sé)

Frunció el seño

¿eso qué… quiere decir?

Tengo las memorias de "Arnoldo" alojadas en mi cerebro

Antes pensaba que eras un fenómeno, pero esto…

Necesitaba hablar de esto con una persona, y tu eres un recuerdo muy especial, de los que viven alojados en mi mente, ocurrió después del accidente por las noches sueño que soy arnold y quiero estar seguro si realmente tengo alojados los recuerdos de arnold en mi cerebro (o solo estoy completamente loco)

Solo logre confundirla aun más (de lo que ya había hecho)

En resumen necesito que vengas conmigo, debo hacerte un par de preguntas

Eso la conmociono

¿Qué clase de preguntas?, ¿debes prometer no contarle a nadie al respecto, eso sí… accedo a responder… a tus dudas

Lo juro

Se acerco a mí, y me tomo del cuello

-¿Qué paso con eso de devolverme algo que crees es "mío"?

- necesito primero despejar un par de dudas, contigo luego te devolveré tu cuaderno

- ¿Qué cuaderno?

- cero preguntas hasta que lleguemos a mi casa y podamos hablar "más" tranquilamente, al respecto

- ¡oye!, es que necesito saber si es algo lo suficientemente importante como para seguirte en tu juego de locos

- supongo que "tendrás" que verlo para creerlo

Por fortuna lo traje conmigo. (El pequeño libro rosa) ese que Helga dejo en el cuarto de arnold

¿Qué traes ahí?

Toma

Mi… ah,… impresionante me estás… dando un cuaderno rosado que no había visto antes en toda mi vida

Deja de fingir Helga, tengo que saber que estoy en lo correcto ¿es tuyo cierto?

¿Por qué lo dices?

Jamás la vi tan asustada

¿Ahora vendrás conmigo?

Casa de curly

Llegamos. Helga me miraba de una manera desconcertante, por un instante pensé que me golpearía

¡no es fantástico!

Helga negó con la cabeza por un segundo tuve la sensación de que no estaba realmente molesta, (más bien asustada)

¿Qué no "estás" feliz? ¿no "deseabas" recuperarlo?

A decir verdad no se… qué… decir – me dijo con aire pensativo - pobre

¿eh?...

Solo divagaba

Trate de pensar en algo para no perder su atención, saque el cajón donde tenía guardadas todas las cosas que me había llevado de la casa de arnold, ella las miro atentamente.

¿es eso lo que querías? lo que buscabas el otro día que te encontré en la alcoba de arnold? – me pregunto

Quiero que sepas que…

Ya sé de qué se trata, quieres saber si realmente la chica francesa Cecil, soy yo u otra persona

Excelente, quítate… los zapatos, necesito ver si…

Me quite las gafas, me incline para ver si el… zapato calzaba en el pie de (Helga), toda mi "teoría" se fue por el "desagüe" cuando vi que efectivamente el zapato no le calzaba

¡pero por qué! ¡estaba seguro!

Contario a mis pronósticos, Helga se echo a reír.

Estúpido, creías que todavía me iba a quedar un zapato que use hace más… de un año – refunfuño

¡Explícate!

La cita con "Arnoldo" vestida como su amiga por correspondencia fue hace algún tiempo, en primer lugar mis pies han crecido bastante

En segundo

Tienes razón

¿Sobre qué?

Si tienes sus memorias, al principio pensé que estabas loco

Tengo sus memorias y no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo pueda pasar "así" antes de simplemente volverme loco

Eres extraño Tadeo

Lo se

¿Qué paso con tu visión?

Como… decirlo para que suene bien

Como saberlo tus explicaciones no tienen sentido

Es que aun no he encontrado explicación

Teóricamente son dos mentes "fundidas" en una y en el caso de memorias ¿qué memorias? por que también podría preguntar ¿de qué momento?

Desde los 3 a los 9 años

En si eso suena demasiado exagerado un… ahí sí me parece una locura "leí" una vez que existen casos donde un alma al abandonar su cuerpo busca un huésped en el cual alojarse temporalmente pero jamás pensé que de una manera tan complicada

Aquí una duda que me surgió que pasaría si Arnoldo me usara a "mí" para cuidar a sus amigos

¿Arnoldo?

"Usándome"

¿Cómo se apellida?

Hombre pequeño

Como su abuelo le dice a si porque… ese es su verdadero apellido


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Nuevos intereses

Era lunes. Para algunos Recién empezaba una semana más pero para nuestro joven protagonista significaba una nueva etapa en su vida

-Rhonda ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer un mantecado saliendo de clases?

-otra vez con eso, mira insecto debo admitir que me sorprende la gran determinación que has mostrado para invitarme pero date cuenta que entre "tú" y yo no hay jamás hubo y nunca habrá nada especial – Rhonda se empezó a alejar

Aquella era ¿tal vez? la "centésima" vez que la había invitado a salir y la chica le seguía diciendo que no o nunca y probablemente si de otra persona se tratase hace mucho que se hubiese rendido con ella en fin, no tenía ganas de tomar el autobús escolar y probablemente caminar seria lo mejor para despejar un poco su mente

-vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo un muchacho rubio de quinto grado saliendo de un callejón – pero si es el psicópata del cuarto grado

-¿Qué quieres Wolfang? – le dirigió la mirada

-o vamos que es esa actitud, sabes normalmente te golpearía (y luego tomaría tu dinero) pero hoy estoy de buen humor dame todo el dinero que tengas y te dejare ir – le dijo

No le preste atención, intente alejarme

-ya lo escuchaste gusano – esta vez el que hablo fue Ludwig quien se coloco frente al chico en pose más o menos amenazante

Intente huir pero Ludwig me sujeto de la camisa y me arremetió lanzándome al suelo, rápidamente me levante para reintentar un escape

-no quieras pasarte de listo enano – le dijo Ludwig

-qué opinas Ludwig – esta vez el que hablo fue Wolfang

-opino que ya no lo dejemos ir, además recuerda que todavía nos debe un balón de futbol americano, ¿recuerdas no bailarín?

-sí, ahora que lo mencionas parece ser que se nos escapo de manos el asunto llego la hora de cobrárselo con intereses

Trague saliva, uno de los dos no recuerdos cual me golpeo en el ojo rompiéndome los lentes

-no puedo quedarme así, sin hacer nada – pensé – debo hacer algo lo que sea no puedo dejar que esto se quede así.

En ese momento fue un breve reflejo pero recuerdo que alcance a golpear a Wolfang, el golpe lo arrojo al suelo no se si se sorprendió mas el que yo

-no sé cómo lo conseguiste pero te pesara haber hecho eso – amenazo Ludwig

-no este fenómeno es "mío" – contesto Wolfang, quien se levanto rápidamente del suelo con intención de golpearme

Reconozco que por un momento penseque se trataba de un sueño loco pero recordé en ese momento algo que tenia alojados no solo los recuerdos y la consciencia del cabeza de balón si no también "tenía" alojada su memoria muscular

El primero en caer fue Wolfang, seguido de Ludwig no voy a decir que fue sencillo porque no lo fue y ambos alcanzaron a pegarme un par de veces pero era "más" que "obvio" que ninguno de los dos era rival para un maestro del "karate" como yo lo único que hubiese querido en ese momento es que Rhonda hubiese estado ahí para verme hacer eso, también Harold tengo entendido que ella parece estar secretamente enamorada de "él".

Ahora solo tengo un problema como les voy a explicar a mis padres lo de mis anteojos y los moretones.

Al día siguiente

No hable con nadie (ni siquiera) con mis padres al respecto de lo del "día" anterior, para lo que me iba a servir de todos modos lo que me tenia "preocupado" en ese momento era Wolfang.

Sin duda hubiese sido "más" inteligente dejar que me golpearan el "día" anterior cierto pudiendo defenderme porque parecería mejor dar la otra mejilla muy simple ese desgraciado no iba a dejar esto así como así, el me buscaría y si no podía él solo llegaría en montonera y me daría una buena zurra.

Aunque haciendo remembranzas en un momento así, era increíble que recordara movimientos de artes marciales a lo bruce y no lo rencoroso y vengativo que podía llegar a ser Wolfang con cualquiera que se metiera con él.

En ese momento sentí que alguien me golpeo en la cabeza

-o demonios es el – pensé

-disculpa, te hice daño te sientes bien

-lila

-lo siento trataba de practicar un lanzamiento con mi nuevo guante y por accidente la pelota te dio en la cabeza

-no hay problema – le conteste

Aquello, me tranquilizo jamás me había sentido tan afligido en la escuela

-¿Qué le paso a tus anteojos? – Me dijo – y porque tienes los dos ojos morados – añadió

-digamos que no fue un accidente – le dije

-¿peleaste con alguien?

-algo así – le dije – pero tampoco es para que me mires de esa forma – ironice

-te encuentras bien – me dijo – no deberías ir a la enfermería

-`para que no crees que las enfermeras tienen "suficiente ya" con tener que atender a Eugene todos los días

-¿y tus papas?

-no deben saberlo

-y no piensas por lo menos que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta – comento

-probablemente, pero aun así es mejor no decir nada con decirles al respecto no desaparecerán mágicamente mis moretones

Lila me miro algo extrañada probablemente por lo que acababa de decir

-toma es tu pelota – le dije después de recogerla (al verla a un lado de mi)

-gracias, no te he lastimado

-más… de lo que ya estoy imposible – le comente

-no ¿estás?... enojado

-no fue un accidente aunque debo admitir que me diste un buen susto – extendí la mano con la pelota

-seguro que no te hice enfadar

-ni loco que estuviera no todos los días tengo oportunidad de estar hablando a solas con la niña más… bonita del salón – aquello obviamente no iba en serio

Lila sonrió

-y no todos los días tengo oportunidad de hablar con el niño más… inteligente del salón – me respondió

Es en serio o solo se está… ¿burlando de mi?

-por cierto debo admitir que me dejo estoy muy admirada de tu tenacidad me sentí mal al escuchar lo que dijo Rhonda, el otro día y tu ayer hablando con ella como si nada a pesar de cómo es ella contigo

-o si ahora recuerdo – susurre

Lila me miro directamente a los ojos pestañeo

-sabes, si estuviese en su lugar pensaría en darte una posibilidad, luces encantador sin tus anteojos – me dijo

De nuevo me pregunto es en serio o solo se burla de mi, de repente se dio la vuelta una última vuelta, volteo a verme, directo a los ojos

-por cierto si los necesitas mañana podría traerte unos lentes que son iguales a los que siempre usas – dijo despidiéndose

-sí, creo que los necesito, estaría my agradecido al respecto – le conteste un tanto apenado

De repente sonó el timbre lila se dirigió al salón, yo por mi parte me escondí detrás del bote de basura, aun estaba asustado de encontrarme con Wolfang y necesitaba pensar en una manera para esconderme de él, a la hora del almuerzo y de la salida

-oh, mi pelos necios, mi camarón con pelos, porque tuve yo que ser tan tonta tan descuidada ahora tu y yo estaremos alejados ya no podre hablar de mis sentimientos contigo porque has decidido que tus recuerdos y tus memorias se alojen y habiten la mente de un estrafalario, y mezquino muchacho, uno que no se te compara en grandeza, y en nobleza tu cuya alma… - allí estaba Helga, a un lado de mi

-¿Helga?

-pero ¿tú qué? haces aquí zopenco estas espiándome

-no realmente, estaba pensando

-realmente parece que me importe ahora fuera de aquí fenómeno

De repente aparece una persona jadeando detrás de Helga

-y tu también estúpido – Helga lo golpeo y al hacerlo también le quebró las gafas – ahora escúchame, y presta atención, por que solo te lo diré una vez –me agarro por la camisa – no creas que lo de ayer me intimido que tengas su memoria no impedirá que te de una buena zurra si comentas el secreto a alguien me escuchaste pedazo de porquería

En ese momento solo trague saliva

-si – tenía, demasiado miedo por un segundo pensé, que me mataría – descuida no diré nada

-bien zopenco porque sabes que te las veras con los cinco vengadores ¿entendido?

-entendido – le dije

Continuara


	4. el mejor táctico del cuarto grado

Después de clases me dirigí directamente a la casa de huéspedes, después de todo no quería toparme con Wolfang, puede que el sepa donde vivo pero no que ahora trabajo en la casa de huéspedes. Al llegar me recibió la abuela loca de Arnold ese día se veía inusualmente feliz.

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer? – me pregunto el abuelo de Arnold

-tuve un "pequeño problema" - ironice – por cierto puedo preguntarle algo

-adelante – me respondió

-¿usted es veterano de guerra? – claro que eso ya lo sabía, (pero necesitaba preguntarle primero eso) para después preguntarle otra cosa

-sí, lo soy – respondió orgulloso mientras hacia una pose heroica

-entonces… podría darme un consejo…es para un trabajo en la escuela – dije tratando de fingir lo mejor que podía una sonrisa

-¿de qué se trata? – me miro dubitativo

-¿Qué se hace si el enemigo es muchos y no eres lo bastante fuerte para combatirlos y no tienes hacia donde huir?

-pues… - rascándose la cabeza – supongo que siempre puedes convertir tu problema en el de los demás

-¿a qué se refiere?

-cuando estuve en el frente de batalla mi pelotón casi me lincha por que acabe involucrándolos en un problema que yo mismo cause

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-después de razonar con mi pelotón logramos llegar a un acuerdo con el enemigo

-¿y cuál era ese acuerdo?

-en lugar de que mi pelotón se enfrentara al pelotón de nuestros enemigos, yo tuve que luchar solo contra el mejor soldado del otro pelotón, "según un acuerdo establecido por ambos bandos"

Pensando

-aunque no creí ni por un segundo la historia del viejo, sus palabras me habían dado una idea, ya sé como arreglare mi problema con Wolfang, después de todo no fui yo el genio táctico que inculpo a Eugene de tirar de la alarma de incendios, o el mismo que se encerró en la oficina del director porque no me dejaron ser monitor de balones

Al día siguiente

-atención – hablando por un megáfono – me prestan atención, si, cuarto grado, necesito que se presenten hoy después de clases en el auditorio, para una reunión muy urgente solo deben presentarse los alumnos, los maestros pueden retirarse a la hora de siempre

-y ahora – ese era el director dirigiéndose a mi – explícame, ¿porque quieres reunir a todos tus compañeros después de clases en el auditorio?

-estamos… planeando una… fiesta sorpresa

-¿fiesta sorpresa? El cumpleaños del señor Simmons fue hace tres semanas

-¿y quien dice que cuarto grado solo piensa en el señor Simmons? – coloque mi mano en su hombro

-oh, pero, ¿quieres decir? – Sonrojo – oh no debiste….

-director – interrumpí – si le dijera mas ya no sería una sorpresa – le guiñe el ojo – ahora si me disculpa – me retire de la oficina del director – idiota – pensé

Más tarde en el auditorio

-espero que esto sea rápido, tengo que ir a ver las luchas – aquella era Helga haciendo cara de pocos amigos como de costumbre

-para que nos haya citado aquí el director… – dijo Eugene

-lo sabia – lo interrumpió Harold – le dijiste al director sobre lo ocurrido a tu bicicleta, ¡tú, maldito! – Lo toma del cuello – si me suspenden por esto te juro que….

-me prestan atención por favor – se oyó una voz de una persona (estaba parado en el escenario el cual se abrió de golpe)

-¡voz ronca! – exclamo Gerald

-¡voz ronca! – Dijo Helga, estupefacta – pero eso es imposible si voz ronca soy… - noto que Gerald la miraba fijamente – ¿y ahora qué demonios está haciendo ese aquí? Quien se cree que es para retenerme más tiempo encerrada en esta penitenciaria

-¿lo conocen? – el que hablo fue Harold quien soltó a Eugene en ese momento

-estoy bien – dijo Eugene al caer de cara contra el suelo

-bueno, veo que están todos reunidos aquí - dijo voz ronca a través del megáfono

-¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Harold

-Mi nombre es voz ronca

-¿voz ronca?

-sí, voz ronca – interrumpió Gerald – escuchen chicos, no hubiésemos podido salvar al vecindario sin la ayuda de este hombre

- y sin la ayuda de tu amigo con cabeza de balón por supuesto – completo voz ronca (quien en realidad era Curly disfrazado, y con un sintetizador de voz como Helga)

-pero que haces aquí, ¿porque has regresado? – le pregunto Gerald

-buena pregunta, pensé que nunca lo dirías – se acerco a un proyector que estaba a un lado de Gerald y lo encendió.

El proyector comenzó a reproducir una presentación en la primera imagen se veía un terreno sucio y lleno de basura

-pero que es ese inmundo cuchitril – pregunto Stinky

-Stinky, ese inmundo cuchitril es el terreno baldío, tal como estaba antes de que… - corto de repente Sid

Segunda imagen, el mismo terreno pero ahora limpio y decorado para ser usado como campo de baseball

-miren es el terreno baldío – dijo Harold quien no dejo a Sid terminar lo que iba a decir

-campo Gerald – corrigió cierto moreno de nombre homónimo

Siguiente imagen en el proyector: los niños jugando en el terreno baldío, (o campo Gerald) como prefieran decirle

-miren somos nosotros – dijo Stinky con un tono solemne

Tercera imagen Wolfgang jugando en el terreno baldío con los de quinto grado

-sí, sí, ya entendimos ¿Cuál es el punto impostor?... digo ¡zopenco!

-señorita – le dijo Curly/voz ronca a través del sintetizador de voz – ¿sabe usted lo que es luchar por obtener algo y que llegue alguien y te lo arrebate todo? Y no solo me refiero al terreno baldío ni a Wolgang, podría ser… digo… no me mal entiendan hoy nos despojan del terreno baldío, mañana de que ¿nuestra dignidad?

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-recuperar el terreno baldío – Curly/voz ronca alzo el puño

-¿Cómo?

-tengo un plan

-¿Qué plan?

-necesitare la ayuda de "Helga"

-la ¿mía? – respondió la aludida

-si la tuya – le dijo Curly/voz ronca

-¿para que?

-recuerdas cuando Arnold noqueo una vez a Harold jugando al baseball y te pusiste a vender entradas, y a contar las horas que faltaban "para que Arnold muriera" – ironizo Curly

-sí, y

-que ahora necesito que anuncies, una pelea

-¿pelea?

-Wolfang, el matón, de quinto grado se enfrenta a un pusilánime que lo desafía con la esperanza de recuperar el terreno baldío

-campo Gerald

-da lo mismo. Como decía – mirando a Gerald – "terreno baldío" para los alumnos de cuarto grado, captas

-debo vender boletos – pregunto Helga

-sí, pero únicamente a los alumnos de tercer y sexto grado

-¿Por qué?

-es parte del plan, en cuanto a ustedes necesito que cada uno de ustedes traiga un gato

-¿un gato? – dijo el grupo extrañados

-¿para qué? – dijo Harold extrañado

-se los explicare Wolfang le teme a los gatos, para ser mas especifico a los gatos negros

-es verdad ahora recuerdo – grito Gerald

-es cierto Gerald – le dijo Sid

-si él, es supersticioso en cuanto vea a todos esos gatos saldrá huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-exacto están, comenzando a entender

-pero y la pelea y si Ludwig u otro de quinto grado no acepta a pesar de la humillación que pasara Wolgang

-no dije que no habría pelea uno de cuarto grado peleara con Wolfgang al finalizar la pelea cada uno soltara el gato que lleve y lo arrojara contra Wolfgang

-¿quién peleara con Wolfgang? – dijo Helga, en tono incrédulo

-¿donde vamos a conseguir tantos gatos negros? – dijo Stinky rascándose la cabeza

-¿qué te hace creer que funcionara? – dijo Sid mirándolo inquisitivamente

-necesito que salgan y esperen afuera todos con excepción de… Helga

-¿yo?

-necesito discutir algo importante con ella, si nos disculpan

Todos con excepción de Helga salieron del escenario visiblemente extrañados acerca de la actitud de voz ronca

-bueno parece ser que estamos solos, antes de que comienzas a ultrajarme a golpes e insultos hay algo que debes saber – se quita el disfraz – yo soy voz ronca

-¿Curly? Tu eres voz ronca… bueno "voz ronca 2" pero porque, porque te importa tanto ayudar a esos idiotas a recuperar el terreno baldío, ¿quiero decir? Ninguno de ellos es tu amigo realmente

-no lo hago por eso Helga – se toca el pecho – es culpa de Arnold

-¿Arnold?

-su consciencia no deja de atormentarme, acerca de que debo de ayudar a sus amigos y luchar por ese estúpido terreno baldío, no lo hago por ellos lo hago por mi si esto continua por más, tiempo creo que me voy a volver loco necesito que me ayudes por favor no creo que pueda "hacer" esto solo y en el pasado has… demostrado que eres muy buena manejando ganado

-¿aquello era un halago? – pensó Helga

-necesito que hables con "los muchachos" por mi tal vez… muchos de ellos te odian, tal vez solo le agrades a Phoebe, pero si hay algo de lo que puedes estar segura es que en todos estos años "has" conseguido su respeto

Después de quince minutos donde Curly tuvo que debatirse entre explicaciones, acerca sobre su necesidad de hacer esto y la razón para que Helga debiera brindarle asistencia consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo

Helga sale del auditorio, ahí se encuentran todos los demás alumnos de cuarto que la miran fijamente

-Gerald… voz ronca…. Te está esperando… quiere hablar contigo – dijo Helga con una no habitual y tranquila expresión en su rostro

Gerald entro sin decir una sola palabra, pasaron 15 minutos, salió Gerald hizo pasar a Sid, luego a Stinky y así fueron entrando al auditorio para hablar a solas con Curly uno por uno sucesivamente

Una hora después los alumnos de cuarto grado regresaban a sus hogares cada uno con su respectivo grupo de amigos hablando sobre la inusual situación

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo voz ronca? – pregunto Stinky a Gerald quien caminaba a su lado

-pensé, que iba a darme indicaciones acerca de su plan, en lugar de eso me pregunto por como estuvo mi día, y si acaso necesitaba un consejo no dudara en pedírselo curioso no crees

-sí, ahora que lo mencionas a mi me dijo lo mismo

-y a mi – esta vez el que hablo fue Sid

-y a mi – hablo Harold

-y a mi – se sumo Eugene – y menciono algo acerca de compensar a cierto compañero por estropear su lápiz favorito

El "resto" miro extrañamente a Eugene al decir eso

-es extraño – dijo Gerald – además por un momento tuve la sensación de estar hablando con Arnold pueden creerlo

-sí, ahora que lo mencionas sentí exactamente lo mismo – respondió sid

-Entre otra cosa alguna de ustedes ha visto a Curly – esta vez la que hablo fue ronda quien caminaba junto a Nadine y Sheena a la otra calle de donde iban los chicos

Sábado.

Casa de Curly

-Torbald – exclamo Helga que había ido ese día a la casa de Curly para hablar mejor acerca del plan

-Helga, no hables tan fuerte vas a despertar mi papa – dijo Curly casi en un susurro señalando con el dedo hacia el sofá donde dormía tranquilamente su padre luego de una ocupada mañana

-es que sigo sin entender como convenciste a Torbald de tomar partido en esto

-digamos que le hice una oferta que no pudo rechazar

-¿lo sobornaste?

-mejor aun… lo chantajee

-chantajeaste… ¿pero cómo?

-es cuestión de usar el cerebro, recuerdas que te dije que la debilidad de Wolfgang era que es demasiado supersticioso

-¿eso que tiene que ver con Torbald?

-la debilidad del bravucón de quinto grado son sus creencias supersticiosas, la principal debilidad de Torbald es su madre

-su madre

_-_la madre de Torbald una señora especialmente dulce y muy amable que trabaja en una tienda y a veces participa en eventos sociales que organizan en el vecindario

-¿Qué con eso? – contesto Helga extrañada

-me tope con ella por casualidad, una vez que Torbald me estaba dando una zurra en un callejón de camino a casa, la señora regaño a su hijo y me regreso mi dinero (el que Torbald me había quitado) aparentemente estaba muy apenada por la actitud de su hijo me rogo encarecidamente que no lo acusara con el director – pensando – de todos modos estaba demasiado "asustado" para hacerlo – continuo hablando – la señora en realidad era una persona sumamente agradable comenzó a preguntarme cada vez que me topaba con ella en el "súper" mercado acerca de cómo iba la conducta de su hijo (obviamente no iba a decirle la verdad) me pareció que era muy triste que una persona tan amable y sensible tuviera como hijo a una peste como Torbald

-¿Cómo qué… clase de persona era?

-era sumamente dulce, a decir verdad se parecía un poco a tu hermana Olga (por su actitud)

Helga frunció el seño

-qué… ¿hay del plan? – le pregunto Helga.

-si veras, fue después del accidente la mama de Torbald vino a visitarme al escuchar que ya me habían dado de alta en el hospital, solo pudimos hablar unos 15 minutos tuve que irme "tenía" trabajo que hacer en la casa de huéspedes

-¿pero no trabajas ya en la lavandería ayudando a tus padres? – me dijo extrañada la señora Aquello agrego otros 5 minutos a la conversación, al final no sé… ¿Cómo? termine aceptando la proposición que me hizo la mama de Torbald acerca de la manera en "cómo" podría ayudarla a ella con su hijo

-¿Cómo podrías?

-me propuso que Torbald debería trabajar conmigo en la lavandería, primero debería "enseñarle" el oficio para que luego el pudiera relevarme mientras estuviera en la casa de huéspedes, debo decir que Torbald no es tan malo, es muy agradable una vez que lo conoces bien – mirando maliciosamente a Helga – al igual que cierta chica de una ceja que conozco

Helga no pudo evitar sonrojarse, "desvió" la mirada

-porque razón utilizarías el chantaje en ese caso

-Torbald sabe que no sería… capaz de hacerlo quedar mal con su mama – pensando – la respeto demasiado como para hacer eso

-entonces que imbécil – dijo "Helga" algo molesta porque "Curly" le seguía dando vueltas al asunto

Curly no le dio importancia al asunto

-Torbald pensó que expondría su debilidad con su madre con el resto del salón… o peor aun con los más grandes

Continuara


	5. bajo los efectos del gas de la risa 1

El secreto de Helga ahora mejor revelado

Nuestro extravagante protagonista desea saber más sobre los sentimientos ocultos de Helga, ¿con que propósito? y más importante aun ¿lo conseguirá? descúbranlo en esta historia

Helga una vez más bajo los siniestros efectos del gas de la risa

-bien, intimidarlo no fue tan difícil. Yo mismo me sorprendí con la poca resistencia que opuso ante mi chantaje parece preocuparse mucho por tener la aprobación de su madre

-si como sea, mira zopenco ya me tengo que ir – le dijo Helga quien se alejo en dirección a la puerta para salir de su casa

-oh, con un demonio estúpida Helga supongo que me lo merezco por confiar en ella en primer lugar – pensó en ese momento el extravagante chico – ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que te vayas tan pronto? ¿Hay algún evento de lucha libre al que quieras asistir?

-óyeme, soquete a ¿quién crees que le estas levantando la voz? no creas que me pienso tentar el corazón en aniquilarte, "yo con la ayuda de mis cinco vengadores", si te digo que me tengo que ir simplemente entiende que hablaremos después y si no… eso es asunto mío ¡zopenco! no te metas en mis asuntos. Punto – finalizo la chica de una manera sumamente pedante y grosera, (no era sin embargo la mejor manera de terminar con la paciencia del chico)

-bueno supongo que te veré… en la escuela – alzo la voz débilmente – pero esto no se va a quedar así, desgraciada no te creas que "seré" como el cabeza de balón y soportare tus tratos y tu "irritable" vocabulario esta me la pagas ya verás – pensó por ultimo al ver a "la" chica salir de la casa "sin siquiera" "volver" la vista hacia atrás

-si como sea

Minutos después el muchacho se dirigió a su alcoba examino "brevemente" su armario y se "coloco" un traje de noche de brujas que estaba casi al fondo del armario entre tanta ropa, no pasaría desapercibido pero era poco "probable" que "Helga" pensara que era el

-je pobre fenómeno – bufo Helga, quien caminaba a paso lento, pero seguro hacia el dentista ya lejos de la casa del chico

Luego de caminar unos quince minutos Helga, llega finalmente a su destino de inmediato entro al consultorio sin notar a cierto chico disfrazado que venía (detrás de ella)

-muy bien ya estoy aquí ahora a pensar en un plan – dijo el extraño muchacho disfrazado que de inmediato capto las miradas de todos y cada uno de los ahí presente por entrar a ese establecimiento vestido como un fantasma

-está… bien se que el procedimiento puede ser doloroso solo dese prisa y terminemos rápido con esto y si llega a pasar de nuevo un accidente – le dijo "amenazadoramente" (Helga) a su dentista mientras este le… aplicaba el "gas" de la risa para facilitar el procedimiento que le iba a hacer a la chica

-si pudiera entrar aunque fuera por un segundo o esperen el dentista sale del consultorio esta es mi gran oportunidad

Helga estaba tumbada ahí presa ahora de los "nefastos" efectos del gas de la risa el chico vestido de fantasma entra rápidamente al lugar una sonrisa (maliciosa) se formo en sus labios al ver la escena la ruda chica estaba ahora sin dudas al merced de ese psicópata

-señorita "Helga" g. lo que sea – saludo el recién llegado a la rubia con un (gesto) malicioso seguro ahora de que ese (era su día) de suerte ya que le habían servido a la una ceja en bandeja de plata

-si esa soy yo y usted fantasmita que ¿viene? a hacer aquí no me diga que noche de brujas llego temprano este año

-no me reconoces soy yo el de la escuela tu compañero

-Tadeo ¿verdad? – grito a gran voz la sonriente rubia al reconocer al muchacho quien dejo caer su disfraz al suelo para estar seguro de que la chica estaba bajo los efectos de ese "juguetón" gas de la risa que ahora le proporcionaría un grato momento de diversión y que el ahora haría travesuras a "costillas" de su "víctima" de una ceja

-vaya nunca pensé que se presentaría una oportunidad como esta es una "lástima" que no dure para siempre podría hacer tantas cosas – dijo frotándose "las" manos "abromadamente" el chico con el cabello en forma de hongo – y bien Helga, si soy Tadeo y yo se que tu estas enamorada de un compañero nuestro pero descuida tu secreto "está" a salvo conmigo en tanto estés… dispuesta a cooperar conmigo en una serie de preguntas acerca de dicho enamoramiento

-extraño y bizarro chico se lo contaras todo a mantecado mi gran amor

-en realidad solo vengo a entrevistarte acerca de uno de los mayores romances que este mundo haya tenido la fortuna de conocer y quisiera saber desde cuando está, usted enamorada de mantecado

-fue en el… jardín de niños en mi primer día… de escuela recuerdo que usted y los otros niños fueron muy malos conmigo pero no así… mi amado que en cambio resulto ser todo un caballero, desde el primer momento en que lo… conocí

-oh amor a primera vista – pensó el muchacho – y quisiera saber ese amor es correspondido mi doncella de incomprensible belleza

-oh claro que no nunca han faltado las arpías que envían a mi querido mantecado lejos de mi como esa "cínica" de cómo se llamaba a si Ruth p. McDougal

-joven que está… ¿haciendo aquí? – pregunto el dentista al "visualizar" al chico que charlaba animadamente con ¿Helga? en ese momento

-si vera déjeme… explicarle soy su hermano… es que me preocupa tanto que mi querida hermanita este tranquila antes de su… ¿qué es lo que le va a hacer exactamente?

-o en realidad no hay de qué preocuparse, ya terminamos solo la deje aquí porque ella me dijo que no la dejara salir hasta que se le pasara el efecto del gas

-oh bueno en ese caso no se preocupe yo cuidare de mi hermanita mientras tanto. Así que por favor no se moleste puede ir a hacer otros asuntos (cualquiera que ahora tenga pendiente) – le respondió el astuto joven que ni el mismo sabia como atino a inventar todo eso de que él era su hermano

-bueno, está bien, ella seguramente permanecerá así al menos otros 10 minutos, así que supongo que puedo seguir leyendo mi revista, no creo que los pacientes se desesperen demasiado si la chica permanece unos 10 minutos más aquí con su hermano – dijo el hombre (quien rápidamente se dio vuelta) sin sospechar o sin siquiera parecerle extraño el asunto

-entonces en que estábamos ah sí, y dígame ¿hizo algo al respecto? – le pregunto el muchacho de gafas a la rubia ahora que habían vuelto a quedar solos en el consultorio

-¿con quién? ¿Con Ruth? ¡A si! recuerdo que una vez en el festival del queso hice todo lo posible para evitar que mantecado se acercara a ella ¿puedes creer eso Tadeo?

-¿pero mantecado se rindió con Ruth con el tiempo? ¿Verdad?

-mantecado solo recuerdo que tan pronto como dejo de seguir a Ruth, empezó a ir atrás de lila en un vano intento de encontrar a su media naranja – dijo Helga, quien permanecía, ahí recostada y que ahora empezaba a babear todavía permaneciendo bajo efecto del gas de la risa

-veo que está, muy interesada en ese joven ya que está, bien informada acerca de sus flechazos amorosos – dijo Tadeo al ver a la rubia babeando como si fuera un alcohólico, permanecía recostada aun, aquello resultaba bastante cómico, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por una cámara y "captar" ese inusual momento

-admito que las dos son muy bonitas en especial Ruth oye dime Tadeo porque Ruth y las niñas mas grandes no tienen el pecho plano al igual que nosotras las de cuarto grado

-supongo que eso es parte de lo que es parecerse cada vez más… a un adulto (la pregunta en si le pareció un poco rara al muchacho) pero no te preocupes Geraldine, algún día, crecerás. Y pasaras de ser un patito feo a un bello y apuesto cisne

-en serio cree que si soy linda algún día, mantecado se fijara en mi

-claro al fin y al cabo el chico paso de ser alguien superficial a ser solo mas o menos superficial además usted no es fea solo mal arreglada…

-si aunque últimamente lo he visto "más" interesado en sus amigos que en otras niñas sobre todo en el cabeza de cepillo

-¿cabeza de cepillo?

-si cabeza de cepillo, creo que se llamaba Gerald

-Gerald

-si ese moreno

-o ya veo tanto mejor creo que al fin se dio por vencido con lila y en cuanto al moreno no se preocupe es de la clase de amigos que comienzan a ignorarte cuando encuentran una novia con quien pasar el rato Gerald que sabes de él, ¿Helga?

-¿Gerald? Así, ese perdedor siempre ha estado secretamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga Febe, pero no lo perdonaría si le… llegara a romper el corazón – alzo la rubia el puño mientras comenzó a hablar en tono amenazador, profiriendo insultos al aire y comportándose prácticamente como un borracho que pasa de alegre a "peleón" en un segundo

-pero mejor hagamos algo Helga, dime qué… te parece si vamos a la casa de Gerald no hay que darle la oportunidad de que lastime a Febe.

-si eso es él… tiene que aprender a no meterse con mi mejor amiga

-pero antes porque no aspira un poco mas de gas de la risa digo no "vaya" a ser y estando enojada se le pase la mano con el pobre chico – le dijo acercándole a la nariz el gas de la risa para que siguiera aspirando, y así. Permaneciera así, el tiempo suficiente hasta que llegaran a la casa de Gerald

Casa de Gerald

-¿Helga? pero que haces aquí - pregunto extrañado el moreno al ver a la niña rubia cuando abrió la puerta a atender el llamado

Continuara

Próximamente Gerald pasara un mal rato cortesía de Culi, y de Helga.


End file.
